


Mythos

by Arduinna



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-05-30
Updated: 1998-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arduinna/pseuds/Arduinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kermit gets ready for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythos

Mystery. That's what people saw when they looked at him, standing there so cool, so distant, in his sunglasses -- shades make the man, after all.

Danger. Who knew what lurked behind the dark lenses? Was he glaring, was he staring, was he thinking of ways to kill?

Yeah, that was what they saw -- danger, mystery, a cool ever-stranger who let no one in, let no one see.

Kermit stared at himself in the mirror through his sunglasses, taking in the whole image, and slowly reached up to take the glasses off. He blinked once, then stared again at the image, seeing the suggestion of a smile curving his lips.

Reaching out a hand, he touched the cold glass briefly, then turned away. As he walked toward the bedroom, sunglasses held firmly in one hand, he flipped out the light and made his way to the bed in familiar darkness, laughing softly to himself.

Who'd've thought it, all those years -- those _decades_ \-- ago, when he got his first pair of green sunglasses. Who'd've thought that they'd come to define him as a man of mystery and danger, a man it was a mistake to cross.

He slid into the bed, laughter disappearing as the loneliness of it struck him again. Man of mystery -- and everyone believed it, and no one got too close.

Giving himself a mental shake, he reminded himself that patience was the way to win the game. For now, he had to sleep, so that tomorrow he could be there, ready to back Peter against all comers. One of these days the other man would turn around and see what was waiting for him.

Oh, yeah.

Until then, Kermit would be patient, watching from behind his glasses.

The thought made him smile again, and he reached over to place the shades carefully within reach on the nightstand.

He still couldn't believe no one in all those years had ever figured out they were prescription, and that Kermit Griffin was blind as a bat without them.


End file.
